User blog:Magististalker/Bee swarm ideas
Spirit Orbs Can be obtained by defeating Rouge Spirit Bee. Starts at LVL 1 (spawned by petal shuriken hitting a bright-white box found around the map and spawns every 2.30 hours, if you hit it or stand on it, it will disappear) And ends at LVL 20. every 5 levels killed gives a fallen shard. if you step on top of it u will be given the option to give 10 fallen shards for a spirit orb. a spirit orb is pretty much the oppisite of a mutation. you buff an item, not a bee. if you use a Spirit Orb, it will break into piecies and a random item you are EQUIPING will be given a OP buff ex. +62% pollen from bamboo field for colbalt guard or +3 seconds to gummy morph and thats pretty much it New Badge, and Badge nerfs New Badge: King 7th Tier Honey Badge: 250,000,000,000 Honey Quest Badge: 30,000 Quests Battle Badge: 1,000,000, Battle Points Ability Badge: 23,750,000 Ability Tokens Goo Badge: 175,000,000,000 Goo Playtime Badge: 175,00,00 Playtime Field Badge: 100,000,000,000 Pollen Coco And Pepper Badge: 2,500,000,000,000 Pollen Crafting Ingredients Buff give red extract and blue extract 5% blue and red instant conversion and enzymes +15 conversion amount and oil give +5 movement collection 40 Bee Zone Idea, Coconut Cave Changes, and Purchaseable Consumables. Coconut Cave Changes: -Removed the hole above Coconut Dispenser -Added Large coconuts sticking out the floor, walls, and roof - Put Coco Clogs and Canister sticking out of the wall -Put Tropical Drink, and Coconut on the old Clogs, and Canister Spots Consumables Prices: -Tropical Drink: 5 Tickets (+1 Per 3 Purchases), 10 Million Honey (+5M per purchase), and 1 Oil (+1 Per 6 Purchases) -Coconut: 100 Treats (+10 Per 5 Purchases) 100K Honey (+50K per purchase), and 3 Royal Jelly (+2 Per 10 Purchases) 40 Bee Zone Idea! Requirements to enter: 40 Bees 5 Stingers Coconut Crab Killed Located In: Coconut Cave How to enter: Go to the big coconut on the top right corner in the coconut cave. now walk straight in the coconut and don't stop walking into it. when walking into it, use a stinger, the coconut will crack. using 5 stingers will break the coconut. then in front of the coconut is the 40 bee zone. inside the zone is pitch black, walking further for 5 seconds will teleport you to somewhere deep underground with a room full of dirt, ores sticking fro the walls and rails everywhere. you will see 3 new Fields: Diamond Field: Gives 2.5x pollen if wearing diamond mask. Platnium Field Gives 3x pollen if wearing windy mask. Ruby Field Gives 2.5x pollen if wearing demon mask. if you walk further you will see the Honey Hammer, and Windy mask Windy Mask: 50B Honey, 1 Spirit Petal, 999 Glitter, 999 OIl. (too lazy to add buffs so just the passive rn) +Passive: Mixture flood Every 100th blue or red boost token, you will be given 10 seconds of coconut haste surge, and the field will start to flood with different types of goo. each goo has its own effect (simular to jelly beans) and if you activate the passive quick enough, nearby fields will flood too helping others with Goo Sharing Bonus: +5% Goo Conversion +15% Goo. (also too lazy to add the buffs of each type of goo). Category:Blog posts